


Don't You Wanna Stay

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluffyness, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Just a cute little song inspired Septiplier drabble
Song: Don't You Wanna Stay - Jason Aldean ft. Kelly Clarkson





	

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while. . . Don't you wanna hold each other tight. . ._

“I can’t do this,” Jack declared, putting his hands on Mark’s chest to stop him from going any further, “We both have girlfriends, this isn’t right.”

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight. . . Don't you wanna stay here a little while. . ._

“Jack,” Mark carefully brushed some hair out of Jack’s face, “It’s okay. I talked to them, they said it’s cool. We really need to get this out of our system.”

“You’re right,” Jack took in a couple of deep breaths to settle his nerves, “We do need to get this out of our system and well, if they agree, then I guess it would be. . .”

His words trailed off as Mark pressed yet another kiss to his lips.

“Shh, no more talking. We can talk later.”

“Alright,” Jack couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he fisted his hands in Mark’s lucky flannel, “Just so you know, you’re not topping.”

Mark chuckled softly,

“We’ll see about that.”

_We can make forever feel this way. . . Don't you wanna stay. . ._


End file.
